Skittery and da goil
by TastingInsanity
Summary: Lily is tired of her pent up life and mean family. What is she going to do when she finally finds a friend , but her parents finally found a husaband for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this my 3rd fan fiction I'm writing so just review even if it is a flame. LOL

Discliamer: I dunno if I spelt that right but I don't own Newsies; If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction would I?

Oh and in my defense, if it doesn't make much sense, I did write this at like 3 am.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lily! Lily, where are you?" My mother shouted from the bottom of our wooden staircase.

"I'm coming Mother!" I yelled as I shove my newly made sling shot under my bed. I then quickly replaited my hair , smoothed my lavender silk skirt , and ran toward the stairs.

" Well and hurry up. Your new suitor is here to visit." my mother practically yelled up the stairs.

"Ugh! Why? It's not like I'm gunna marry this one." I whispered to myself , but I walked down those creaky stairs anyway. I heard a door open and shut, then my mother was into suitor mode. 'Great ! All I need.' I thought to myself as I slowly walked through the light blue hallway , filled paintings and pictures.

"Lily?" my mother called out into our hallway. It was too late to turn back now.

"Yes , mother?" I said with eyes wide.

" Get in here." She whispered angrily and stamped her foot.

" Fine, fine." I put up hands up as a sign of defeat. I then walked into the room and sat down. I didn't look at anything but my lap. I could hear my mother talking to , no doubt, one of the oldest and richest men in the country. But what to my surprise when I looked up and saw not an old, ugly man with no teeth or hair, but one of my brothers' friend. I didn't know his name, but I had seen him around their school.

"Lily, this is John and Kevin's friend, Benjamin. His cousin has come to talk to you!" I became vaguely aware of an older man, a much, much,much, older man. He could have been my father! In fact, if I didn't know my father was in Europe helping a queen with something. I could have thought he had come back early. I got up and quickly curtsied and sat back down, before they had the chance to bow back. My mother sat down next to me and I started with the rehearsed questions and answers. It was going to be a very long day.

AN HOUR LATER

"So, do you have any siblings?" I inquired of Benjamin and his 'cousin.'

Benjamin answered first, " I have one other brother but we don't talk about him." I cautiously tried to get him to answer my question," Why not?" I batted me eyes innocently. He leaned in and whispered quickly," He was and is my twin. He left to join the "newsies" and my parents disowned him." I almost choked on my own laughter when he made air quotes to go with the word newsies. Luckily, he didn't' seem to notice. "They act as if he was never alive. Once a month, I go and talk to him, but he's changed." He looked from side to side before continuing, " He has a strange way of speaking and is always talking about Cowboys and the leader of Brooklyn. Everyone knows there is no 'leader of Brooklyn!' I don't understand it!" He leaned back and I realized that I had been holding my breath the whole time.I exhaled quickly and waited until my mother said that it was time for them to leave. I would have to think about this newly given information about a king and a cowboy. Mother let them leave and turned to look at me with a fake smile pasted on her face.

"He was very kind to you, Lily. Maybe I will finally hear the wedding bells." She clapped her hands in delight and left the room before I had a chance to tell her there was no way in hell I was marrying my father, even if he wasn't my REAL father. I thought to myself, still fuming from mother's belief that it seemed like I would have no choicer in the matter. Then I felt it, I needed air. It felt like there wasn't enough air in the room. I had to go outside , at least for a little while?

'Hmmmmmmmm.. I let my thoughts wander as I stood outside out 18th century House.

"Lily? Lily, where are you?" My mother yelled worried. I knew she wasn't really worried about Me, but instead I was just little "prize." Something a rich man will win if hes lucky or in my case, unlucky. She couldn't less about what would happen to me AFTER the marriage, but for now I was her little princess or whatever crappy name she would try to give me.She didn't' even know what I wanted.

What did I want? What I wanted was a real family. A family that cared and loved me just as much as I loved and cared for them. There would be my beautiful mother who married my father for lov3e, instead of money. I would have an older brother and maybe even a little baby in the family!

MY mother yelled again, " Lily, my darling! My one and only princess!" I actually laughed at what she was saying and decided to go back inside when he stopped me.

"Xcuse me, miss? Care to buy a pape?" He was cute and looked desperate to be fed. He had brown hair and a piece that fell into his eyes. His eyes were a warm hazel. That was when I finally figured out that I didn't really want that family. I wanted a friend. I had to get him to come back, but how? Then it hit me money and food. That's why he needed the most, right?

"I'll buy it, if youse promise to come back boick tomorrow." I put my voice into the infamous New York accent that my mother detested and I loved.

He looked at me once over before nodding his head and giving me the pape.We both knew I wouldn't be able to run away with this stupid skirt. I gave him two pennys and names the time, 8 o'clock."He nodded and ran away, probably back to where he lived. I slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door. I was greeted with an uncalm silence. I walked slowly toward our parlor, where my mother was probably sitting. I guessed right. She was sipping tea from an expensive looking service and taking to her main maid.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, whats gunna happen next? WEll it's written, I just gotta type it .. 


	2. Mothers, Rooms, and hallways

Hey all, Poor Skittery, He's so down right now... looks at Skittery as he crys in the corner

But don't worry, he's upset cuz hes not reall in the story yet, but that will change. :) Sorry for any mistakes in these chapters... xD

On with the story...

_**Mothers, rooms, and hallways**_

"Mother? I'm here." I curtsteyed as she turned to look at me. She gave me a cold glare now that there was no one to impress and turned back to her tea. I left the room and walked up the long and annoyingly fancy stairs. If anyone asked me, which no one has, I would say we had to much furniture and carpets and expense lighting. I mean, who in the world needs all this junk?

Of course, my room happened to be right next to the servants' quarters. I guess it's because my father always wanted three sons instead of two. Or maybe he just never wanted a daughter, but that's what he got. Good thing is, I wasn't so thrilled with our family either. I turned the knob to my door and slowly pushed it forward, only to find that my bedroom had been redone. It looked like someone had come in and puked pink everywhere. I felt like it could kill me in my sleep if I wasn't careful.

There were fluffy pink pillows and a pink satin blanket hiding my real bed. I looked around in disgust and that's when I saw my real bedroom. It was in a box marked dispose. Yes, anything that meant anything to me could fit in that old box. I ran to that little box and looked inside to find my old navy-plaid bedspread and some of my old clothes that I wasn't allowed to wear outside. Then at the very bottom of the box was my first and only toy that didn't invlove glass and porcelain. It was a beatern up stuffed animal in the shape of a monkey. I had named her Carrie and when I first got her she was a pink and blue. Now it was only a faded purple. Kinda sad, if you think about it.

That was when I first really thought about running away. I mean sure, I've thought about leaving home one day and not returning, but that was when I actually thought about it more than just what every kid thinks about once or twice. I didn't know where I could run to, nor did I care right then and there as long as I was away from my home and my so- called family. All of my stuff was already packed, so all I had to do was set the date and figure out how to leave without anyone seeing me. My brothers were barely ever home and my parents didn't care. I guess it would be easier than I thought.

"Well, I'll get some sleep and think about this tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day." I said and quoted to my hideously covered room. The quote was from a amazing book I had read yesterday at the library. The excuse I was planning on using was that I was going to look at the new dresses from Paris. No one had asked me anyway.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of my brothers getting up and the maids doing some cleaning. The sun was shining brightly aand the birds were chirping loudly. It was kinda abnormal. Then they got even louder as if they were yelling at me to get up.

"I'm getting up! Don't worry about it!" I yelled as loudly as I could without waking anyone in the house, which was condisderly loud. A rock was thrown at my window. "Wait, what?" I looked to my window for an answer, but instead got another rock thrown at the window. Did that count as an answer?

I threw the window open and looked outside in shock. It was that boy! The one that I told to meet me at eight o'clock. I noticed the fobidden gold watch that I had stolen off of John. I had been practicing pickpoceting at the time and this was the prize.No one had even realized it was missing...yet. I opened the gold watch and looked at the time.

"Eight o'clock! But why is he here? Unless he thought I meant in the morning." That must be it, I tapped on the window until he finally looked up before putting my finger up to show I was on my way. I was half-way down the stairs when I noticed that I hadn't changed my clothes yet. 'Oh so observant today, aren't we?' I questioned myself as I ran up the stairs and back to the 'puke' room. That's what I was going to call it now, I decided as opened my door.

Then I threw open my closet and found my ugliest dress. It was something that would probably give my mother a heart attack if she saw it. It was a light blue satin dress with a stain on the sleeve and skirt from my short time in the kitchen. I rolled my sleeves up and ripped the hem off the dress so I would be able to run better. Once I was finished with my dress, I shoved my hair into a braid and tied it with a piece of ribbon from the remains of my skirt. All I had to do was find comfortable shoes in this nut house. Then I was good. My best bet was the basement...even if that meant I would have to get there undetected.

So my fool-proof plan was to hide behind something wthen somone was near, not the best, but I needed a plan quickly. In fact, I never needed to actually use the plan because running through the long and narrow servants' hall was easy. It was like the place was deserted!

"Maybe it is." I said to myself.

I found the boots in an old bag marked 'carrots' at the end of the hall. I guess that's why they smelt like carrots and had a rusty-orange color. But it didn't really matter because soon I would be free, at least for alittle while. I ran out the side door and jumped off the top step. They were made of white marble and sickingly expensive. (Everything was expensive actually. It was pretty boring...)

"Where ya been?" The boy must have heard my jump because he walked calmly from the backyard. He looked at his old pocket-watch that looked like it could have been an antique. "Yup! It's been an hour and a half." He nooded and waited for my reponse.

"Sorry, I thought youse meant eight at night." I explained to the boy, slipping back into my accent. I had a better chance to really look at him without drawing too much attention. He was hot in a different way, kinda scrawny looking. Then again, I had a feeling he didn't get much to eat and walked alot. Ok, so that wasn't a feeling , all you had to do was look at him. He had brown, I think, eyes and a hesitant smile.

"Why do youse got da accent?" He pointed to the home. "Youse rich from what I'se seen of youse family and even dough dat dress ain't da best..it's alot bettah than what I'se seen." I realized that I didn't know his name.

"What's youse name?" No name asked me.

"Li..." I thought for a second, this was my chance. To start over, by myself! I quickly scanned through names that started with Li.

"Li-what?" His questioning gaze looked at me as I fumbled with my words." Ummmm, Lithatania." I knew he could see right through my lies , but thankfully he didn't ask me about it.

"Nice, sounds like a whole different language. Mine's Skittery. " He spit in his hand and waited for me to repond. I did the same and smiled at him. I had a feeling this was going to be a beautiful friendship.

He smirked, "So why youse living in dis house? Ya don't look to happy. "

I frowned at the meniton of the house I lived in and the people I lived with." It sucks." This time he frownexd and I could tell he didn't understand why. Maybe I'd explain another day. I asked him, " Skittery, where do youse live?"

He smilied at the change of topic , but he didn't press on it. That made me feel alittle better. "I'se loive at da Newsies lodging house in 'hatten." He pointed to a back street. That must be the way he goes to get back to this lodging house. I wonder if girls were allowed to live there. I would have to remember this place, even if they don't take girls.

* * *

DONE!! With this chapter anyway. REVIEWS!! This actually took pretty long...


	3. Marriage!

Disclaimer: Newsies I don't own and neither do you; Unless you do and then I'll tell you, "How much?"

_He smilied at the change of topic , but he didn't press on it. That made me feel alittle better. "I'se loive at da Newsies lodging house in 'hatten." He pointed to a back street. That must be the way he goes to get back to this lodging house. I wonder if girls were allowed to live there. I would have to remember this place, even if they don't take girls._

Alright, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading, that is if anyone's even reading this...

* * *

_Chapter now_

"Oh, dat must be fun." I said and glanced at my house looking to see if anyone had come home. No one.

"Where's the girl!" I heard my father yell from the second floor. I guess they were home.

"Li-" I cut off my mother's yell with one of my own. "I'm coming!" Then I turned back to my new and only friend.

"I'll see ya tomorrow?" He asked me. I nodded my head and then watched him run down a different street. I ran back into the house and tried to get back into the Puke room to change before I met my parents. No such luck. My mother called me into that dreadful parlor. The one that so many unsuccessful suitors had passed through.

"Lily, darling. I have a surprise!" She clapped her hands in delight and giggled like a little girl. I couldn't believe this, she hadn't even done a double take on my disgusting and now sodden clothes. "Sit, sit!" I sat stiffly on one of the horse-hair chairs.

"Yes, mother?" I tried to smile , but it was more of a grimace. It wasn't my fault she was sort of going crazy.

"Your getting married to that Samuel man. In fact, he's one of the Queen of England's own dukes. Very rich and very kind! Aren't you excited?"

"What?!" I screamed. I didn't even want to know what expression was on my face, probably a look of horror. My mother must have thought this was some kind of cold feet. If only she knew...

"Oh, Lily. It will be alright." She smiled through the happy tears that had just formed and patted my knee in what she thought was consoling. It wasn't. It felt like there was a bug on my thigh that refused to move itself.

"Why, mother?" I begged my mother and father. Father had already whipped out his newspaper and started reading, blocking out the world around him. It wasn't the one I had bought, in fact I hadn't even bought one from him today. I'd have to buy two tomorrow.

"Oh darling, it won't be so bad. You know, many girls get married at sixteen. Besides, pretty soon you'll be an old maid if I don't find you a suitable husband. No one wants that!" My "mother" told me disapprovingly. Already, it took her two minutes to find a fault in what I had said. Of course, I couldn't expect anything else.

A door slammed and we all looked up together. It was probably the first thing we've ever done together.

"Hello!" Kevin yelled with John right behind him. Oh Freaking Joy it's like a family meeting. All we need now is my supposed husband and we could just go and plan the wedding. Just the thought of it made me angry. I wish I live in that lodging house thing, then life would go the way I wanted it to.

"Guess what's happening in two months!?" My mother turned to them, excited. Look at that, she told her sons more about their sisters wedding than she told the actual bride. Holy, I'm acting like this is going to actually happen. She must be giving brain damage or something.

"What , ma? We're not moving , right? Because father would be very upset without his newspaper." John asked and joked with my father. I hated this, they could joke and tease my parents and me, but if I ever try to have a sense of humor, I go to bed without supper. I realized that I was more alone than ever.

"Of course not, Jonathan. Lily's get married to that Benjamin's cousin." She looked at them knowingly. "He's a duke!" It was like she hit the jackpot. I think it would be easier to just become a nun, all I needed was to wait until they decided I was too old. I'm never going to become a nun, there's too many desperate men around.

"Wow, Lily. Finally got a guy huh? How long has it taken you by the way? 16 YEARS? Must suck for you." Kevin turned to me and smirked. He already knew that he would win this. My parents think he's _just joking_ and if I try to say something I get in trouble. It's never fair with them and Kevin knows that. So does John although at least he has the grace to look a little uncomfortable with the comments.

"Kevin, you are just so smart and funny. Have you picked a kind girl yet? " My father asked him. This made me sick to my stomach. I wonder what would happen if I fainted. Might as well try it.

"Mother, I-I-I can't see any-" I said and dropped to the floor attempting to faint. It worked pretty well by the replies I got.

"Why is that stupid girl on the floor." Father said and I could hear the rustle of his newspaper as he went to read it. Someone rang the bell, which summoned the maids, and waited.

"Oh well." John said and left the room. Well, at least I think he left the room. Then another pair of steps followed and finally I heard my mother.

"Bring her to her room or something." My mother had her distasteful voice on. Kind of like when a beggar tries to ask for money. Then I felt hands around my arms and legs before being pulled up from the floor. I kept my eyes closed and tried not to laugh when they attempted to hold my skirt to my calves. Then they just gave up and I slowly was moved into the puke room. The two servants, mostly likely men, put me down and were nice enough to tuck me in. That was more than my parents had ever done for me.

I fell asleep with the hope of standing up to my family one day and the idea of meeting Skittery again.

I'm done and I actually have an idea for the next chapter. I won't be updating for another two weeks cuz im going on vacation and there' s no computers :( I'll write though and then I can type when I get home!! :) YAYY

Thanks everyone who reviews or at least reads and I hope you like the story. Tell me if there' anything you want to happen in the story or if you don't like the style...


	4. Some stupid dress

Hey, I'm back with more. I'm really sorry about my lack of updating but my computer crashed, and I was at camp, and I'm going to Alaska and school reading and blah blah blah. I'm trying though. :) Review if you want! (It makes my day!)

_"Oh well." John said and left the room. Well, at least I think he left the room. Then another pair of steps followed and finally I heard my mother._

_"Bring her to her room or something." My mother had her distasteful voice on. Kind of like when a beggar tries to ask for money. Then I felt hands around my arms and legs before being pulled up from the floor. I kept my eyes closed and tried not to laugh when they attempted to hold my skirt to my calves. Then they just gave up and I slowly was moved into the puke room. The two servants, mostly likely men, put me down and were nice enough to tuck me in. That was more than my parents had ever done for me._

_I fell asleep with the hope of standing up to my family one day and the idea of meeting Skittery again._

* * *

Some stupid dress

"Ugh, shut up." I murmured and threw my left arm over my eyes. The birds still refused to be silenced and the sun was streaming through the open windows. What a way to wake up. There was a knock on my door and I could hear the hinges creak as he or she opened it. I kind of figured there wasn't going to be anymore sleeping this morning, so I pushed myself off the mattress and turned to my intruder. It was only one of the house maids and she looked a little upset or bothered by something.

"Miss, Your mother requests you come downstairs wearing... this." I finally realized the reason for that upset look and I, myself, probably had a mirrored llook on my own face when I saw what she wanted me to wear. It was the ugliest dress I had ever seen and I have seen some scary dresses. It was silver, and that was where any style died, it had incredibly poofy sleeves and what looked like a hump stitched on the back. Of course it had to have some neon green _bows_..maybe. At least I thought they were bows but who knew. It's length was down to the ground which was already figured. Then I saw the headdress. The headdress was blue and pink and I had no idea what that had to do with the dress; except for the fact that it was equally hideous and seemed to have silver, shiny, jewelry on it. Maybe that was why it went with the dress but all it showed me was vulgarity.

"That?! Are you sure it's not a mistake?" I really didn't want to see Skittery with _that thing _on me.

"I'm really sorry, miss, but your mother told me to give you this note." She shrugged and reached into one of the long folds of her apron to reveal a small white card.

_Dear my lovely soon-to-be married daughter, _'Wow that was caring.'

_No doubt you have seen the engagement party dress and you must put it on... so that it could be tailored of course. Wear it or I'll have your Father talk to you and the maid. You wouldn't want to see her get hurt._

_From,  
Ms. Smith_

MY own mother feels the need to sign using her last name...for her daughter. That's how close we are. I grimaced and knew that I had to wear the dress, it wasn't this poor maid's fault that no one knew what taste was in this house or class for that matter.

"Alright." I resigned myself to this part of my fate or destiny, whatever you wanted to call it. "Help me put this on." I got up and waited for her.

"Of course." She went and closed the door before taking taking the dress and headdress and putting it on my bed. I watched her rummage through my drawers for the much hated and required petticoats and a corset. Of course, we could never forget the many slips and undergarments I would be forced to where... during the summer too.

"Let's do this." I whispered to myself and put my hands into the air. She took the nightgown off me and threw it on the floor. I didn't have to ask to know it was going to be washed and re-folded anyway. We managed to get everything on and in about an hour, although I can't be surebecause I wasn't able to check my pocket-watch. Then we were shoving the headdress on me.

"Done, miss." She picked up the nightgown and waited for my reply.

"What time is it, Lucy?" I wanted to know and I knew that she knew that I only said her real name if I really wanted to know.

"Nine in the morning." I nodded and used my hand to open the door. I grabbed two fist-fulls of the stupid dress and I was right, it was the ugliest and most annoying dress in the known world. I ran down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where I knew there was a window that overlooked the street,in front of the house.

Skittery was there, selling his papes. Every once in awhile it seemed like he was looking for someone. I knocked on the glass window a couple times before realizing it could be opened. I lifted it up and yelled his name as loud as I dared. The cook looked over at me once, but then decided that he didn't want to lose his job, before continuing to make whatever he was making. It had a nice smell though.

"Skittery!" This time he looked over at me. It seemed like he did a double take, probably because of the impromptu outfit. "Come over here." I waved my arms, even though he couldn't see them. He slowly walked over and bent down to come face to face with me. Did I mention that the window was equivalent with the sidewalk. Yeah, well it was.

"What 'appened to youse?" He smirked and sat down on the cobbled sidewalk.

"Me muther. She ain't got a sense of style or anyting for da mattah." I laughed quietly and heard his deep laugh join mine. They sounded good together, well to me they did.

"I'se could tell. Lithatania, youse really gotta get up, ya know?" He gave me a cat's grin and waited.

"Haha, listen dough. I'se might not see ya for awhiles. Me muther and fathah ain't letting me outta dere sight." I shrugged and waited for his response.

His eyes seemed to get darker and he frowned. "Lithatania, I'se gotta tell ya something. I'se really rea-" He was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut in my house.

"I'se gotta go, see ya soon." I thought about what he was about to tell me on the way into the parlor, where no doubt I was about to be humiliated beyond believe. I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Done! What do ya think? Good? Sucked? Great? Tell me in a review!! YAY, reviewssss! LOL

Oh and I don't own newsies.


	5. The Long Run and some Pins

**Alright! Time to write some stuff about people!! YAY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own um...wait what was I saying? Oh yeah, I really need a pair of new sneakers. in green. with light-up laces **

_"I'se could tell. Lithatania, youse really gotta get up, ya know?" He gave me a cat's grin and waited._

_"Haha, listen dough. I'se might not see ya for awhiles. Me muther and fathah ain't letting me outta dere sight." I shrugged and waited for his response._

_His eyes seemed to get darker and he frowned. "Lithatania, I'se gotta tell ya something. I'se really rea-" He was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut in my house._

_"I'se gotta go, see ya soon." I thought about what he was about to tell me on the way into the parlor, where no doubt I was about to be humiliated beyond believe. I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath and opened the door._

* * *

Chapter 5??

"Oh darling! It looks just as good as I thought it would!" My mother practially screeched as I stepped into the room. It looked the same as before and I could see we had two guests. That uncle guy that I was supposed to marry, although don't think for a second I was planning on going through with it. The only problem was, I didn't know how I was going to get out of it. I'll probably think of something though, I usually do. The other man in the room was short and sount, kind of like a teapot with a rat like nose. Too bad he didn't have a tail or whiskers though. I could have had something to laugh about.

The man I was to marry or the MIWTM, bowed his head while the ratty teapot slowly walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and I gasped at his long fingernails. Even my mother refused to grow out her fingernails and we all know what she is and how hard she 'works' to stay in the upper-class eye.

"Time to make the dress fit." He smiled and revealed very sharp looking teeth. His accent sounded like a very fake Frenchman who had a terrible hangover, although he had no physical signs of one. He motioned to a platform and I got on it, resigned to this one part of my very detailed and long-winded fate. I'll spare the details , but I can tell you that the dress was even worse than it was before, and I was stabbed a couple of times by those stupid silver pins, that everyone has to use. It's peer pressure I tell you! Peer Pressure.

"Oh My God!" I literally jumped off the platform when the rat-guy was done and squealed in delight; and no the reason I was excited had nothing to do with the dress. "I got it!" I paused and stopped. Well, that was incredibly stupid. I might have just yelled my plan and then asked my mother for some money so I don't have to take any. I smoothed down my skirts and pushed my hair, which looked as excited as I felt, backwards. "I mean... I love this dress and I was very excited. Excuse me." I said and was able to manage a fake blush before curtsying and walking slowly out of the room. I guess those years of deportment have come in handy for something. I slowly walked up the stairs, which had just been cleaned and were incredibly slippery, and straight into the puke room. I closed and locked my door, that was just common sense and realized that if I thought my room was pink before, it was like ultra pink 2.0, and I kind of figured that if someone was left in here for too long something would happen: A. they would be eaten and probably be thankful for it or B. they would insane and beg to be killed. Yeah, very optimistic;

I had a plan and all I had to do was one thing... get Skittery to agree with it. It was stupid and probably wouldn't work because I mean it was improvable, but if it I would never have to come home again. I was going to do it. I looked through my closet for that old dress , but to my surprise(yeah that's what it was) and displeasure it wasn't there anymore. Instead I had a whole bunch of new dresses ,which were all as hideous and disgusting as the next. I closed my closet, dissatisfied and noticed with a pang that my box full of old things was gone and they were probably gone forever. I opened my door and nervously tip-toed out of my room and closer to the boys' rooms. Sure, I had snuck in, in the past, but never we we had company. I waited for any other sign of life and seeing that there was none I opened the door quickly and practically ran inside. I gasped in fright when I saw John sitting in a chair looking right at me, with a gun in his hands. I would have moved, but it was like I had been paralysed. This is great. Just great. I could see tomorrow's headline running through my brain, "Daughter and soon-to-be wife falls out of two story window.' Yeah, I 'fell'.

"Hi, John...hehe." Was all I could force out before he got up and put the gun on his chair. "What's with the gun?" I blabbered on, as stupidly as I could.

"What are you doing?" John asked one question although it felt like thousands being bombarded at me. I noticed he was wearing an olive shirt with black pants and he didn't have a hat on. Then I blacked out. "Lily! Wake up." I awoke to this rapid fanning and someone whispering my name in my ear. A little strange when it's your older brother , who has never before cared for you. Am I right?

"Hey." I said lazily, because I was still tired... go figure and didn't understand why he was so worried. It was nice here. No worries.

"Lily, are you okay? What would that duke gu-" He started to say, before I cut him off with a curse.

"Fuck."

He probably wasn't ready for that one , but it wasn't my fault they had never realized that I tend to curse alot. They're problem. "John, I need some clothes." I took a deep breath and waited.

"For what?" His dark eyes appraised me and I wondered if he's ever been as nice as he was being now.

"Um... just an experiment, but can I borrow a really small and dirty shirt and pants and a very clean pressed suit. Please! I'll do anything for it." He was still watching me, no smile on his lips, but he did turn around and get what I needed before putting them in a cheap overnight bag.

"On one condiditon, you keep both outfits." HE said as he was packing and even gave me a goofy grin when I looked back in surprise. Maybe I do have one nice brother, which meant that hopefully e wouldn't recognize his own suit.

"Alright, deal." I grabbed the bag and opened it. Pulling out the older looking outfit and giving my poor brother a glimpse of what I really looked like under my clothes. He looked shocked to see me getting dressed in his room and I can guess that the fact that they were his clothes had to do with his problem too. I smiled and grabbed the bag and started to leave, but not before surprising him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was a tad surprised at that one , but I think it was a good surprised.

Slowly I tip-toed down the steps, careful not to be a total idiot and fall. The end is in sight and I can even even the great oak door, because I have to take the front steps because there's no time left to be subtle. I trip over the second step and did I mention those steps are slippery and practially slide down to the bottom where I got up and dusted myself off. I could hear noise coming from the parlor , but it didn't sound like anyone was going to come and check. I heard my mother laugh loudly and tell them not to worry, it was only the servants. Yup, I'm a servant, all right. I hauled the bag closer to my shoulder and made a run for the door. All I could do was say a silent prayer to God as I slowly opened the door and was greeted by a blast of sunlight. Now that is something I could get used to. I ran straight towards the first newsie I saw , which had to be at the corner of the main street, which was about five blocks down. Not to mention that I had forgotten my shoes and was too scared to go back in.

My feet were red and blistered from walking at a quick rate after about two blocks and I could see the newsie starting to move down farther. Was this guy insane, couldn't he just stay where he was or at least move closer to me. I really wish I had a hat or a pair of shoes or both. I tightened my grip on the poor bag who was about to become a punching bag and started off again. All I could think was the following words: newsie means shoes, newsie means skittery, newsie means plans.

"Hi. Do youse by any choince know Skittery?" I asked him. He had an eye patch on and looked like he could be friendly and mean.

"Yeah, what's it ta youse?" He said back before selling what I now realized was his last pape.

"I just," I searched for the words that could help me; there weren't very many, "where's da lodging house? For 'Hatten?"

"Alright," He sighed and pointed to his left," Ya go down this way, till youe get to the fruit seller, it's a goil, and den youse go down dat road and its right next ta da barber shop. It's called da newsie lodging house. Good luck." He tiped his hat and sauntered off in the opposite direction from me and the path that I was supposed to follow. It felt like a million years later that I saw the fruit cart with the women behind it. If there's one thing New York has, it's got fruit. Everywhere there's fruit , but this was the only one with a women so it had to be right. I turned and walked and walked and you guessed it' walked.

"Where the hell is dis plaice?" I said and was met a crossroads where there was a barber shop. My heart sped up as I dragged my bag along. I was surprised, that pirate guy didn't even notice my bag. Ehh, his problem. I looked around the gigantic sign telling people what a special was going in the barber shop. Behind it, was a general store. I looked down and noticed that my feet had been so burned and hurt that I couldn't feel them anymore. I walked towards the general store and saw with a thrill that there were many boys, of all ages, walking in and out of a building with a little sign hanging from the door. I squinted my eyes and saw that the sign read Man House. That was either a home for a man... or it's just missing many letters. I might as well find out. I threw my bag on my back and ran over to some guy with a cowboy hat. These newsies are a little strange. We got pirate boy and the wanna be cowboy, besides God only knew what.

"Do youse know a Skittery?" I asked the cowboy kid.

"Who wants ta know?" He replied with a smirk on his face.

I really just wanted to know where he was, not answer fifty questions. "Can youse just tell me. I'se really gotta see him." I was begging and yeah I know I would regret it in the future, but I really needed to see him.

His face turned softer and he pointed inside. "Go up the stairs and go into the first room on the right."

"Hey, thanks." I smiled.

Hey! Sorry for any spelling I was in computer class and rushed xD So, yeah and I have actual ideas now about whats gunna happen..aren't cha proud? So if I'm not updating its cuz school and school and homework and clubs.. Sorry

R and R

* * *


	6. Damn Feet

_"Do youse know a Skittery?" I asked the cowboy kid._

_"Who wants ta know?" He replied with a smirk on his face._

_I really just wanted to know where he was, not answer fifty questions. "Can youse just tell me. I'se really gotta see him." I was begging and yeah I know I would regret it in the future, but I really needed to see him._

_His face turned softer and he pointed inside. "Go up the stairs and go into the first room on the right."_

_"Hey, thanks." I smiled._

**Hey everyone I'm back!! Fireworks explode Ok, so the reason I'm so bad with updates is the following, school, homework, the stupid block they put on fan fiction at school, and the fact that in my new house the only way to get Internet is to sit in the garage… I know fun right? But, I figured out a way to at least type at school and it's called Word!! YAY.**

Chapter 7?

I started to walk up the stairs with every intention of telling Skittery the plan that I had created. Then the doubts started to pour in like water during a flood and all of a sudden the only thing I could think of what if he thought it was stupid or didn't like me anymore. What even when I had to cut him off, he was going to tell me that he doesn't want to hang out with anymore. I fell backwards and realized after I had hit the ground that I had walked into a wall. How charming, now I would also have a bump the size of California on my head.

"Darn it," I mutterered under my breath and and turned my body to look down the stairs. Amazingly enough the duffel bag was still attached to my arm and my head landed about two feet from the edge of the staircase. Things could have been worse at least. I pulled myself and the , getting heavier by the second, bag off the floor and looked at my surroundings. It was amazing what you could miss when your so bent on getting somewhere. I examined the walls and realized that it wasn't a design. There really were huge patches of wood where they were missing some wallpaper… although I wasn't sure if the wallpaper was better than the wood anyway. I put my hand against the wall and felt the paper only to realize that it was rough and hard at the edges, not like at home. I wasn't really sure of how easy I had it until I first saw the walls in the lodging house. Then I saw the first door on my right and turned in.

"Holy Shit." I replied to the large and filled room. It had everything from bunks to newsies and many dusty and dirty things in between. I was trying not to curse, but it was mighty hard to to when you first saw that room. I started to walk and realized with a shudder that blankets and sheets were crawling with bugs , but the worst was when I saw how they washed their clothes. They literally just hung them on the fire escape… like that would help. I could fix that later though because I had to try and find Skittery. I looked at each newsie ,but most didn't pay attention to me anyway. Boys were all over the place ,but it was strange. No one looked alike, and if that was supposed to make looking for Skittery any easier I was wrong.

"Lithatania? Is dat youse?" I heard this voice before I saw him,but let's just say I felt a small weight lift off of my shoulders at seeing him. Step one of the incredibly evil plan is done.

"Skittery? Skittery!" I ran towards him and smiled happily. He smiled back and I instantly knew that even if my plan didn't work I would at least have a friend, no matter what. I just hoped that this would be enough.

"Tania,whatcha noids? I'se didn't realize ya wanted to come hoire, I'se could've shown youse." He put his hands in his pockets and looked and focused on my heavy bag. "Give me." He gently took the bag from me and put it on closest bunk. His accent seemed to get heavier than it usually was.

"Uh, I'se gotta plan." I took a deep breath and looked at my bare feet. I had forgotten the pain that was quickly turning into a reality. "Damn it!" I was actually quite glad for the pain because it was a most definite relief from having to talk about the stupid plan.

"What?" Skittery saw me examine my feet and shook his head.

"Can I'se sit for a sec?" I pointed to the bunk with my bag and tried to keep hold on my right foot. It was hurt worst than the left. It figures that since I'm right-handed, my right foot has to be the worst off.

"Yeah, can I see?" I sat down and realized with a shock that he didn't have his New York accent anymore. I only knew that I could do it, but then again others had to be able to do it. It was weird, one minute it was thick and the next it wasn't even there.

"Your accent?" I dropped mine, too tired to keep it up and leaned my head on the mattress, which was no doubt filled with straw.

"Who?" He looked up from examining my foot, how romantic. Not that I was interested in him in any way. Nah, of coure not. "Oh, my accent... yeah I forgot to mention that when I met you didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah." I was worried and thrilled at the same... if that's possible. How much easier it would be for him to help me with my plan.

"I'll tell you the story if you want?" He shrugged and hid his face from my view, while seeming more intent on my feet. Either they were really bad or he didn't want to show his emotions.

"Later? I have a plan and I...kinda need your, um help?" It was a question/statement, but I knew he was actually able to understand it; unlike most.

"What's the plan?" He looked up at me and this time his face was covered by a large grin. I knew I could trust him.

"Ok, well." I began, " I have a suit that my brother let me borrow and I need you to try it on." I said shyly and waited.

**Hey everyone!! I have a plan, but I don't know how to put it into words... xD **

**And if anyone can be a beta pm me? or review? or both!? Review!!**


	7. Cuff Links? What the

I turned my head and felt the blood rise to my cheeks. Good, that will make it seem innocent. I turned my head back to him and saw that he was already trying to figure out how to put the suit on. I laughed out loud when I realized that he had no idea. At all. I was so used to having everyone around me know how to wear suits and dresses. I bet that my brothers and father could even get changed in the dark by now and that was an amazing feat.

"What?" He looked at me funny. I guess he didn't know that I even knew how to put on a suit and I was the lowly girl back home.

_No_, a voice from the back of my head whispered violently, _that is not home. It was never home. _

Oh, sorry. Great, now I was apologizing to myself. That definitely isn't a sign of craziness.

"You have ta put the jacket on last." I laughed and took the jacket off of his arm and laid it on the bed. "Here." I thrust the pair of black pants and the white silky shirt at him.

"Don't wipe your mouth on the shirt either." I warned him. He smiled innocently and I could tell that he had just been wondering if he would be able to wipe his mouth without me seeing. Skittery was a genius ,that much is certain.

"Fine, fine." He grumbled and walked into the shared bathroom. Well, that's what I figured it was anyway. I took the time slowly massage my sore feet and look around the room. It might have once been called spacious, but that must have been pretty long ago, because it looked a lot like hell. If hell was this messy and full of bunks. I heard a loud moan from behind me and decided that it would probably be best if I just took care of my feet instead of constantly categorizing every single thing.

I didn't realize I was staring into space until someone literally fell onto the bunk. I looked up, shocked. I just couldn't register the fact that this boy, no, man was actually Skittery. I was so shocked that if my mother walked into the bunkroom in a maid's uniform and started to clean I wouldn't have realized. His hair was combed and a little wet.

"Yeah? Is it that bad?" He tugged a little on his cuff links. I didn't know my brother had thrown in cuff links. Then again, maybe they were Skittery's? Alright, that just pushed me off the edge of insanity. If he owned cuff-links, then he should have known how to put on a suit. Unless he was just humoring me. This was so confusing. If I knew one thing it was that if my mother came in, dressed in the maid's uniform while sweeping the floors, and then following was my father throwing money to everyone and chewing on a cornhusk…I would have thought that was more normal than this.

I regained the ability to move and quickly shook my head.

"Jacket;" I said and handed him the jacket and stared. It was as if my brain couldn't wrap itself around this idea. The idea that Skittery might know some of this was amazing. Perfect, actually;

"Thanks. So it looks fine? I thought it might be a tad long." I looked down, forgetting to keep the blood pumping in my own feet, and noticed that the dark colored pants were about two inches longer than his leg. I don't know how I never realized how tall Skittery was. Now that I thought about, I hadn't noticed many things about Skittery; including how nice-looking he was. I smiled and blushed when I caught him looking at me. Thank God, I hadn't even said it out loud.

"Yeah, but I think I can fix that." I gasped out loud as a sharp pain ran up the length of my foot and leg. "Damn-it!" I cursed aloud and felt before I saw that Skittery was already setting my burning feet on the end of the bunk. I can only be thankful that none of the liquids that were practically flowing from my feet were staining the clothes. I can't say the same for the actual bed though.

"Relax, Lithy." He gently pushed my left shoulder backwards and just like that my upper body gave out. Lying on the bunk wasn't as uncomfortable or awkward as I had thought it would be actually. I felt my eyes slowly shut and knew that I could trust this impromptu home and the boy who lived there.

**Skittery's Pov**

"What the hell?" I heard Jack from behind me and I eternally groaned. Now I would have to explain the story and although he was fair, we just were never that close.

"Ummm…" I desperately grasped at invisible threads that had story lines attached to them, "She's a friend. Uh, from da refuge."

I didn't look at Jack, but instead focused on her feet and realized with a small smile that they were becoming less and less abnormal looking and more and more normal; or as normal as someone's feet could look when they had just run through the streets on a hot summer's day barefoot.

"What's da goil's name?" He sounded more relaxed and I now knew that he hadn't seen her feet. No one could sound that at ease if they had first seen her feet. It just wasn't possible.

"Lithatania." I immediately responded and quickly dipped part of what used to be a sheet into the bucket of water. The bucket was old and wooden, but it did the job and that was all that really mattered in the long run. Twisting the now soaking rag back and forth, I turned my head and looked at Jack. I mean really looked at him and noticed that he seemed bored already. Almost as if this story didn't really matter. "Art(1),would care." I grumbled under my breath.

"What?" He was on the defense and I could tell I had hit a nerve. I guess I was pretty good at that.

"Nuthin'. I'se just told ya dat Art would probably care. Dat's all." I shrugged innocently and finished cleaning the poor's girls feet. I really did not want to know how much that hurt. I've been hurt before and probably worse, but I still would just rather not think about it. Not at this time anyway. I mean, I still wanted to eat lunch. The rest of the sheet, that I had been using, had already been torn apart and in one fluid motion I had one piece in my hands…and one on the wooden floor. Well, I tried, and that's all that mattered. I had just finished bandaging her feet when her eyelids slowly fluttered. She was awake. All I could think to myself was, did she realize how deeply imbedded she was in me already. If only she knew how much I enjoyed her company. I lost myself in my own thoughts and grimaced when I realized that she would never love me, as I frown at the mere idea. She couldn't love me, I wasn't right for her and who knew how long it would take before I was on the run again? I couldn't let her fall for me, as I was slowly falling for her. No good would come of it, that much was certain.

Hey, so I'm being over-run by school and I'm pretty sure that I've already gone insane… So, any mistakes point them at or just laugh at how stupid someone could be to make those mistakes. Both sound like fun to me, xD.. I should be posting new chapters for everything… Well I'll try anyway 

Review, Please? I'm having a really bad week


	8. Stage Three

**Lily's POV**

_I felt my eyes slowly shut and knew that I could trust this impromptu home and the boy who lived there. _

"Skittery?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up. That nap felt amazing, even if it did mean that we had less time to continue on my plan. I had to transform him into someone that my mother would like... not an easy or enjoyable feat, waiting to be accomplished.

"Hey, Lithy!" He looked thrilled to see me and I could see that he was still wearing the suit. That was a relief because it meant that we didn't have to go over Stage Two of the plan.

Moving on, I replied. "Hey. Wese gotta move on ta Stage Three if dats alright wit youse?" Hopefully it would be and he wouldn't feel the need to first explain some story of his childhood in song and dance. We would have plenty of time for that in the future... that is if my plan actually worked.

"Sure, whatcha got for us ta do next?" He grinned at me and I smiled in return. Those years of deportment had actually been useful, go figure.

"Well, wese gotta turn youse inta someone that me mudda would like. As in, a real gentleman; Don't worry though," I switched back into the proper accent for the upper class, a class I was hoping to leave very soon and continued to tell him what Stage Three involved. "it isn't very hard. Well," I thought about all of the differences and how easily a person could make a mistake, "maybe you won't have to talk so much."

"So, wese gunna try ta change me accent for youse mudda? Why?" He asked me, making no move to change his accent yet. At least, it wasn't a change that could be heard.

"Well, she will never let me leave that house, not until I'm married or dead that is. The man she picked for me is around my father's age and I'd rather not die just yet. That's why we're going to have to pretend you want to marry me. Oh!" I could feel my plan developing in my mind and suddenly I knew exactly how we were going to get this plan done. It also involved letting him keep most of his accent.

"Lithatania? So wese gunna get her ta think dat wese are gunna be married? How long do wese got till dis plan has ta go inta action?" His eyebrows knitted together in what looked like deep thought. Most likely it dealt with the time that we would have to get this show rolling.

"Well, I'm supposed to be married on Sunday and today's Thursday, so we have about three days to convince her that you're the wealthier prospect." I nodded to myself and looked to see how he was handling this news.

"Well den, dat ain't to good for us. I don't know how wese gunna accomplish dat one." He shook his head I instantly responded with my hand on his arm. Blushing, I took it away and started to talk about the one thing that made sense right now: not my feelings, but this plan.

"Alright, well you will not have to talk all that much if we come up with this idea. My idea is that you're a rich new money family in in in umm Ireland! You can live in a castle or something, I don't know. Anyway, you came to America because you want to pick up a young bride. The reason why you're in America and not Ireland is because... because you're mother was American!" I nodded fiercely and looked at him for a reaction. He stood there grinning and I knew that he was on board with this idea.

"Alright, den I'se gotta have an Irish brogue?" He asked me.

"Nah, she's never met anyone from Ireland. This means that you can talk pretty much the way you do right now, and it should work. Of course, my father has never met an Irish man either so we should be safe. If anything, you come from a different county than the men they have met."

"How do youse know dat dey have counties dere?" He questioned my plan once again.

"They do, and what are you doing? Playing Devil's Advocate?" It was bad enough that I had my doubts about whether or not my mother would accept any of this. The fact that we were pretending that he came from new money may lose my mother's interest.

"Devil's who? I dunno, but just tryin' ta make sure dat this plan might actually work." He said and paced the worn floorboards. Newsies started to file in slowly, tired from what must have been a long day at work. It was hot outside today and they must have been out there for awhile without water or shade. I felt bad for all these boys, but still felt even worse when I realized that there wasn't a girl in sight.

"It will. Now, all we have to do is work on some parts of your accent. All we need is for my mother to figure out that you've actually got a New York accent. That wouldn't work too well for us." Which parts to change? That was the question that had been bothering me for awhile now. I wasn't quite sure which part made the New York accent the most recognizable. "Wait, what time is it?" I asked him. As long as it wasn't past five, I would be fine. Five was supper time in my family.

"Um," he took out an old brass pocket watch, " 'bout four thirty. Why?"

"I have to go, but just keep that suit clean and... umm," I still wasn't sure what part of his accent would be the most beneficial for us, "work on any part of your accent that seems the most noticeable. I'll be back tomorrow, around one." I shouted the last part at him as I ran towards the door. It led me down the stairs and out the main exit of the lodging house. Looking down at my feet as I ran in the general direction of the house, I saw that they had been bandaged. Funny that I hadn't realized that inside; oh well, I thought to myself as the house came closer.

How was it? xD Updates every Saturday, by the way. Review?

Oh and you know... I feel like this story is almost over, probably because it's like 3 chapters away from the end.. roughly I mean


	9. Annabelle

**Augh, these chapters are so short! Goodness gracious... well at least they're something?**

**I have an idea, for the rest of the chapters; I'm gunna write all the chapters in both POVs (Skitt and Lily) **

**Annabelle?**

**Skittery's POV**

I tried. I really did try to stop. Stop falling for that jerk, who just was so amazing... and well vulnerable. By the time she had woken up, I had this whole plan in my head. Actually, it was more like two mini plans. One involved a mail-order bride from some place in Asia and the other involved my lack of fortune and well... a fixed salary. The first idea wouldn't actually help me long-term, but if I left New York by then... well then who would know the difference? The latter of the two plans was more practical and it was true. I didn't have any real fortune of my own or a salary; I just had my savings and whatever was made on the papes. Then she woke up and well... it all fell apart. She started talking about some plan or stage thing and what was I supposed to do after that? I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I couldn't be near her... so I didn't. I hated the fact that I didn't even live up to personality. Around this girl, this Lithy, I wasn't pessimistic. I didn't even tell her that the chances of her stupid plan working were around 15 percent.

Instead, I trained my eyes on a small table towards the right of her head and listened. Listened to her insane plan, which most likely would never work; listened as she convinced herself that we would be able to change my accent into an Irish brogue; and listened as it finally dawned on me that I was so completely screwed over.

**Lily's POV**

_Funny that I hadn't realized that inside; oh well, I thought to myself as the house came closer._

Panting heavily, I slowed down to a tired jog and made my way around to the servants' entrance. There I had a good chance to actually take a look at the entry. I hadn't actually looked at it since I was a child and a young one at that. Sure, I had walked through it... well usually ran through it, but still. It looked so much different than last time. Maybe because last time it looked more modern and new, while today it had green ivy growing along the sides of the door. The white paint was cracked in some places and even I could see the parts that had been painted over in a vain attempt to stave off nature. It didn't seem like nature cared much though as it continued its battle against man. Ah well, it was just a door... I guess I was just getting ahead of myself. Slowly, I creaked the old door open and peered inside. No sound came from the hallway and I sighed in relief. So far, so good; If only I knew where I had left my dress... it was either in my brother's room or left in that lodging house. I knew that I couldn't go back now so instead I ran up the backstairs as fast as I could with these pesky bandages. Sure, they were protecting my skin, but that didn't mean I had to like them. Shoving away the little voice who told me that I should only be grateful for them, I quickly found myself in my brothers' room. John wasn't there, but my dress was.

"Thank you, God!" I said as loudly as I dared before undressing as fast as I could. Scratching and pulling at the dirty fabric, I thought of how to figure this next part out. Should I leave his clothes here or try to smuggle them back into the good ol' puke room. Hiding them would be an obvious choice if I did decide to bring them back to my room, but then again I had seen what happens when I'm away for more than a couple hours. As I pulled the dress over my head, I made the decision to just stash them away in my room. Then at least I would know where they were at all times. Looking around in my brother's room, I couldn't be sure that his stuff would always be in the same spots. I ran into my room before anyone could enter and catch me with the suspicious and dirty clothing.

"Lily! Lily, darling! Someone's here for you!" My mother screeched up the stairs and directly into my room. It felt as if her yell was made just so that I would be able to hear it, and I guess that made sense.

"One moment please!" I yelled back down at her. I'd probably get beat mentally later on for having the 'gall,' as my mother calls it, to even think of yelling at her. I could already hear her telling me about her days and when she was a young girl. This of course would be followed by how disrespectful I am and of course, God forbid my mother ever forgot the monologue of her youth. It would be a shame to not get to hear that one every time I did something that she didn't like or approve of. What she did approve of wasn't much... that was certain.

Blowing out the small candle I had lit, I made my way down the stairs and into the main parlor. That was where I figured they would be and I was right. Amazing, isn't it? "Here we go," I mumbled under my breath as I curtsied to my mother and a stranger. I smiled and went to sit next to my mother. Looking across at the girl in front of me I noticed two things quickly: She was beautiful and she was pissed off. It didn't show in her smile, but anyone with half a brain could see that her eyes were telling a different story. And some people say that eyes aren't windows to the soul.

"Lily, this is Annabelle. She's Mr. O'Neil's fiancée from California. She says that you've met Mr. O'Neil?" Here my mother turned to look at me, bafflement pasted in her eyes. I shrugged and tried to look innocent. I didn't know a Mr. O'Neil, in fact this was the first time I had ever even heard this name.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle is it?" I smiled over at her. She really was beautiful, with the most amazing curly golden blonde hair. Her eyes were the color of emeralds and I'm pretty sure I had never seen such clear and white skin. Her dress matched the color of her eyes and had the most amazing looking ribbons. I wasn't too thrilled about dresses, but this one was beautiful. I folded my hands over the pink atrocity that I had been wearing. "I don't know a Mr. O'Neil."

This Annabelle sipped her tea and looked towards my mother with a clear gaze. It said, oh isn't your daughter a doll and can I have some more tea?

"I'll be right back," She smiled at Annabelle, looked at me and picked up the tea service. "You see," she started to explain, "our maids are on break right now and I would feel so horrible to take that small time away from them. Of course, you would understand that." My mother then left the room.

"So, who's Mr. O'Neil?" I looked at her and said.

"Oh you know who he is. He's the boy that you can't seem to stay away from. He's mine, just to let you know." She stared straight at me and I just stared back, my mind trying to figure out who Mr. O'Neil was. The only boy that I had been hanging out with that wasn't over the age of forty was Skittery, but he wasn't this Mr. O'Neil. He wasn't Irish and certainly wasn't a rich man from California.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked her. "I don't even know any Irish men from California."

"Yes you do, in fact, you were just with him. He's a Newsie in this foul place," She looked as if ready to hold her nose at the thought of being in New York any longer than she had to. She must be talking about Skittery, but that didn't mean I was going to just give her his name. For all I know, she's a crazy stalker who wants him or... or maybe what she's saying is true. If it is, well then I would just tell him, his Annabelle was back. Then at least I would get to see some interesting reactions. Although my heart and brain were hurt at the thought of losing him... both for my plan and as my friend, I figured I didn't actually have a choice in this matter.

"I don't know any Newsies, besides," I grinned openly at her shocked face and continued talking, "If you're so sure that he's there, why don't you just go and check. Seeing as you seem to be so so close to him and all," With that I walked over to the kitchen and told my mother one of the most impressive lies I've ever told. It went something like, "Oh mother, I'm so sorry to upset you right now, but dear Annabelle said she has to leave before it gets too late for a lady to be seen without an escort. She didn't expect to get so carried away today, but said thank you ever so much for all the kindness we've shown her." I smiled and did an attempt at a skip in this dress. That's when I realized that I wasn't actually wearing any shoes. Oh well!

"I'll be back, miss," Annabelle, dear, gracious Annabelle sneered at me and got into her cab. I had the joy to watch her tripped, even though she didn't actually fall. Ah well, it was still a very impressive trip.

So that was actually alotta fun to write. :] Review, guys?


	10. No Real Title

**So, this is gunna be the last update for the next two weeks because I'm going on a cruise and then I'm going to fencing camp and my mom refuses to let me bring my computer with me. I'll write the chapters there though, but we just have to wait until I get home to post them... unless of course I magically find a computer and internet. :] **

**Annabelle?**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Lily's POV**

_Ah well, it was still a very impressive trip. _

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and it wasn't until after supper that I realized that tomorrow was Friday. Friday was only a day away from Saturday, and my mother still wasn't so excited. I decided to just ask her about the wedding.

"Mother, when is my wedding?" I asked her, not stopping to look up from my needlework. I wasn't quite sure what the picture actually was anymore, but it made me look busy and accomplished. Besides, no one actually ever wanted to see what I was currently working on... just the atrocity that seemed to be known as a sampler. Mine hadn't even been done by me, but by one of the servants. Of course, no one seemed to think about the fact that when I got married, I wouldn't be able to embroider anything. We were lucky if all of my stitches were straight.

"Wedding?" My mother looked up from her magazine. It looked like Harper's Weekly, but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, that's next Sunday, I do believe. Isn't it exciting?" She looked positively thrilled about the wedding and I felt a sense of trepidation. My mother was definitely hiding something from me, but I couldn't actually be sure of what. Maybe she was just very interested in Harper's Weekly. I shrugged to myself and set down the needlework. It was good enough for tonight, I decided.

Getting up, I quickly walked out of the room and upstairs. Closing the door of my room, I was shocked to see that the room had been changed once again. Instead of the puke room, or even my old room... there was a very bland and plain looking room. All of my dresses were still inside of the closet and my clothing remained in my drawers. Personal belongings were still there too, but that was it. All of the color had been stripped from the room and what remained was a room that reminded me of the one time that I had gone to a hotel. We had been visiting a beach in Florida with some other friends and had stayed at one of the hotels there. My room had been small and bland. In fact, the room at the hotel looked just like my regular room. It was colored in tones of white and well... some more white. The window sill may have been an off white color, sort of like ivory; but besides that it was all one color. I guess everyone had decided that my room would serve as a nice guest room once I left.

I was just reminded of the family bond that we all seemed to "share" and "cherish" so much. Sitting down on the bed, I realized that my family was filled with immoral values except for my one brother. He had helped me without question, which made him move up in the morality grouping. Suddenly, I realized something. I jumped up and ran over to my few books. They were the ones that no one else seemed to want to read, which meant that I was able to leave them in my room. I grabbed my copy of David Copperfield, which had been written by a man named Charles Dickens.

He always wrote about poor moral men and women, who were happy. His books, I had only read a few, always seemed to give me hope and well... they were enjoyable. Settling down among the plain cushions and pillows on my bed, I cracked open the book and began to read. I read until it was too dark to even see using my candle and only stopped when that candle actually went out. Finally, I stopped and lay down to go to sleep. It was at this time that I realized a problem; I was still wearing my dress.

"Genius," I muttered under my breath and quickly changed. That being done, I settled down to sleep once more.

Morning broke sooner than I would have wished and with morning came the next challenge. I had to get out of the house and try to stay out until around supper. Usually this would be simple and easy, with no problem what so ever. That was before this whole marriage business. True, no one seemed to be excited about the upcoming wedding, but that just made me wearier. God only knows when my mother will finally decide to go back into the wedding mode that had been her constant mood since the proposal and just until last night. I didn't really want to keep on thinking about it, so I didn't. Instead, I just put on another frilly mess: this one was a lilac color with awkward bows sewn in everywhere. I felt like a giant walking bow. I guess the saddest thing about this dress was that it was the plainest one I had. Go figure. I brushed my hair through a couple time before grabbing David Copperfield and leaving.

This time, I left the building through the front door. I highly doubted anyone would stop me, but I think deep down I wanted someone to. If only so that they knew I was still alive. Either way, no one stopped me and I was soon off towards the lodging house. With my skirts flouncing behind me, I was reminded of another horrible style of dress. It was those dresses of the old regime in France, which had always sort of reminded me of an upside down muffin. I shivered to myself. Those were some ugly looking dresses and I hope never to wear them in my life.

"Lithy!" I heard a yell come from behind me. It sounded vaguely like Skittery, although much more refined than usual. He must have been practicing.

'Or he could be that rich guy', a little voice inside my head said. As usual, I decided to ignore this voice and instead turned around in time to see a flash of papers. Then not at all to my surprise, I was tackled to the ground. Apparently, Skittery had thought that the best action to greet me would be to just attack me. I think it was supposed to be a hug, except for the fact that I'm not strong at all, which means that it didn't work out so well. Instead, he was now lying on top of me on the corner of some street and I was slowly losing the ability to breathe.

"Hey Skit," I said slowly and with some difficulty. "So, I kinda can't breathe right now." He quickly got off of me and stood up, looking a little sheepish.

"Oh, sorry bout that Lithy. I'm sure I haven't damaged anything in youse beyond repair anyway," He grinned.

"How are you doing with the accent?" I got up and tried to readjust the dress. It was a mess, with the cloth so dirty and the bows all askew. Oh well, there went another one of these dresses, not that I was going to miss it.

"I'm doing ok, but I doubt I'll have it perfect by Sunday." He said.

"You sound great though so far! Oh and don't worry because the wedding is actually next Sunday; so that means that we have till around Wednesday!" I gave a large grin and walked back towards the lodging house with Skittery.


End file.
